


A Single, Unbloomed Rose

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Crush, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, takes place sometime during the beacon arc, while they're still students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Weiss and Ruby plant roses together.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 32





	A Single, Unbloomed Rose

Dirt cakes under Weiss’s nails as she digs a small hole in the rich soil.She stops, frowns, and gingerly plucks an earthworm up from where it was in her way.Weiss places the small creature where it can go about its burrowing without disturbing her.

Oh, yes, she’ll certainly wash her hands thoroughly when they go inside, and there definitely won’t be a speck of dirt anywhere to be found.Right now, though?It feels nice, in an odd way Weiss is still getting used to feeling.Back home, in Atlas, for one of the Schnee children to be planting flowers in the garden was _unheard_ of.The trouble they’d be in for _sullying_ themselves with ‘common work’ would be _immense._

Not that Weiss or Whitley ever really tried after Mother started favoring the gardens as her place to go to drink.Weiss can’t recall if Winter did either, before she left, but she doubts it.

“Here’s the next one.Careful it’s thorns are super sharp.”Ruby’s pleasant voice draws Weiss out of her less than pleasant thoughts.Weiss takes a moment to look at her partner, sitting beside her wearing a comically too-large for her, wide-brimmed hat (they’re going to be _gardening_ , Ruby told her, you have to have a _gardening hat_ while you garden, Weiss).Weiss can’t say she completely understands the principle of that, but Ruby looks cute and…that’s what matters most, isn’t it?

Weiss gently pinches the rose’s stem between two of its thorns with one hand and cups its tightly-curled up, ivory bud with the other.She doesn’t want it to tremble and shake as she lowers it into the hole she made for it.

Ruby reaches over and sprinkles the newly planted rose with her watering can.“There.Drink up, little flower, you’ve got to grow big and strong.”

Weiss rolls her eyes.“You know it can’t actually understand a word you’re saying,” she teases Ruby.“It’s a _plant_.”

“Weiss!”Ruby gasps over dramatically and places a hand over her chest.“How can you say that?You’ll discourage it, and it’s practically our child!”

“Really, Ruby?”

Ruby grins in her ‘I-can-do-this-all-day-whether-or-not-you-stop-me’ smile.“ _Yes_.It needs to know we’re here for it.So it can bloom when its ready.”

Weiss looks at the rose bud, whose white petals haven’t budged towards blooming in the second or two since its planting.She looks back at Ruby, at Ruby’s lips, which are the pink-ish red of some of the other roses they’ll plant today.She wonders what it would be like to lean forward and press her own lips against Ruby’s.Will they feel like rose petals? Weiss wonders.

She won’t learn now.Soon, but not in this moment.

“I suppose you’re right,” Weiss concedes, turning her attention back to the flower.“We need to be here for it when it blooms.”

And it will.When she’s ready.


End file.
